Talk:Unnamed Police Officer
Name? Anybody got a source for the supposed name of this guy? The only other place I can find to even mention "Archer Overbuild" is LEGO City fan fiction/roleplay stuff on the message boards - and it's by Ax9000, the guy who renamed this article. I can't find a single thing that suggests this name is official. :\ Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 20:32, 2/21/2013 :I'll move it back for now. :/ 20:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks like the same user has been making some other questionable edits on the articles for Chase McCain, LEGO City: Undercover, etc... Claiming Chase McCain has an Alien Conquest themed disguise (... wat? There's absolutely nothing to suggest that), a limousine driver disguise that lets him drive limos (uh, the game lets you hop into ANY vehicle at the push of a button), and stating that one of Chase's abilities in the game is to "Date Natalia Kowalski:P" (yes, he put an emote in an article). Oh, and for images of the supposed ADU and limo driver disguises, he stuck in pictures of a generic ADU member and some random City minifigure... He's just putting crazy speculation everywhere. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 20:40, 2/21/2013 :::Agreed. I've been trying to remove speculation from most of his others (though I thought the two disguises you mentioned were already confirmed) from the "minor" articles, though we still need to wait for his WIPs to expire before fixing the rest, right? ::::Not if he is using them to add speculation. 20:46, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, it varies. Some edits are useful, others... not so much. ::::::This is the only possible source I can find for those two disguises: ::::::"Once you've earned these disguises you'll definitely want to take a break from the story to enjoy some good old fashioned 'off the clock' fun. As Doyle explains, you can't be a good cop all the time: "There's so much more outside of the story. As a robber you can steal cars and try to outrun the police, take part in vehicle and free-running time trials, be a limousine driver, catch renegade aliens, rescue cats, put out fires... the list goes on and on."" ::::::The same article confirms the game has a whopping 290 disguises (link), but it doesn't confirm the limousine driver is a complete disguise - it simply mentions you can drive them in missions. Likewise, it mentions you can catch aliens, but it makes no mention of Alien Conquest - we do know the game has characters from the Minifigures blind bags, though, so even if there is some sort of spaceman disguise it's much more likely to be from there than Alien Conquest. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 20:48, 2/21/2013 I admit it. I have a character in my legos called Archer Overbuild, who resembles TBA Cop 1Ax9000 (talk) 23:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Ax9000 :Thank you for admitting it. :) And thank you for your work on the pages. Can you just stick to confirmed info for now, though? ;) Thanks. "TBA Police Officer" Yep, his name is definitely going to be announced. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 06:11, 11/14/2013